Everything Louder Than Everything Else
Versions Meat Loaf on Bat Out of Hell II: Back Into Hell Lyrics (Wasted youth! Wasted youth!) I know that I will never be politically correct And I don't give a damn about my lack of etiquette As far as I'm concerned, the world could still be flat And if the thrill is gone, then it's time to take it back If the thrill is gone, then it's time to take it back Who am I? Why am I here? Forget the questions, someone gimme another beer What's the meaning of life, what's the meaning of it all? You gotta learn to dance before you learn to crawl You gotta learn to dance before you learn to crawl So sign up all you raw recruits Throw away those designer suits You got your weapons cocked, your targets in your sights There's a party raging somewhere in the world You gotta serve your country, gotta service your girl You're all enlisted in the armies of the night And I ain't in it for the power, and I ain't in it for my health I ain't in it for the glory of anything at all And I sure ain't in it for the wealth But I'm in it till it's over and I just can't stop If you wanna get it done, you gotta do it yourself And I like my music like I like my life Everything louder than everything else Everything louder than everything else (Wasted youth! Wasted youth!) (Wasted youth! Wasted youth!) They got a file on me and it's a mile long And they say that they got all of the proof That I'm just another case of arrested development And just another wasted youth They say that I'm in need of some radical discipline They say I gotta face the truth That I'm just another case of arrested development And just another wasted youth They say I'm wild and I'm reckless, I should be acting my age I'm an impressionable child in a tumultuous world And they say I'm at a difficult stage But it seems to me to the contrary Of all the crap they're going to put on the page That a wasted youth is better by far than a wise and productive old age A wasted youth is better by far than a wise and productive old age A wasted youth is better by far than a wise and productive old age A wasted youth is better by far than a wise and productive old age A wasted youth is better by far than a wise and productive old age A wasted youth is better by far than a wise and productive old age If you want my views of history then there's something you should know The three men I admire most are Curly, Larry, Moe! If you don't worry 'bout the future, sooner or later it's the past And if they say the thrill is gone, then it's time to take it back If the thrill is gone, then it's time to take it back So sign up all you raw recruits Throw away all those two-bit suits You got your weapons cocked, your targets in your sights There's a party raging somewhere in the world You gotta serve your country, gotta service your girl You're all inducted in the armies of the night And I ain't in it for the power, and I ain't in it for my health I ain't in it for the glory of anything at all And I sure ain't in it for the wealth But I'm in it till it's over and I just can't stop If you wanna get it done, you gotta fight for yourself And I like my music like I like my life Everything louder than everything else Category:Songs